Second Chance
by ShadowWolfe57
Summary: This is the story of Ryan Atwood's son, Jakob Lucas Atwood, and how he comes into his powers, finds love, and becomes one of the most powerful witches of his time, with the help of his soulmate, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. Rating may or may not change.


Disclaimer: While, I don't like admitting it, I own neither The O.C, nor Charmed. I just use their characters. :P

A/N: Ok, this came to me in a dream a while ago, but, at that time, I didn't have my laptop. This is set after the series finales of Charmed and The O.C. (Which both ended around the same time, although, I'm making the dates they ended {in the show} sometime around 2015), but Ryan didn't find that kid on the street...and the Atwood's are a family of witches. And Wyatt and Chris are both in their teens. So, here it is. Enjoy

_**Chapter 1:**_

I remember a bright white light coming at me, and pain. Excruciating pain…then, darkness overtook me. I was floating towards a warm golden light, and I saw my mom standing there.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" I asked her puzzled.

"Honey, we were in a car accident. A drunk driver ran a red light and hit the car on my side. I was killed, and you were injured seriously." She told me, and I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was telling the truth. "Right now, you're in limbo, the place between life and death. I'm here to guide you back to life. It's not your time to die."

"No, I'm not going back without you." I argued.

"Honey, I can't go back. It was my time." She had tears in her eyes. She held up her hand, and I felt myself floating backwards. I reached up to grab her hand, but she was already fading. My eyes fluttered open, and I immediately shut them again. Harsh fluorescent lighting attacked my irises. I tentatively opened one eye, and the other, letting them get used to the lighting.

"You're awake! I'm Dr. Ericson. Can you hear me? Mr. Atwood? Blink once if you can hear me." I closed and opened my eyes once.

"Can you speak?" I groaned, motioning to the breathing tube down my throat.

"Sorry, it's just; you've been in a coma for a week. We're glad to see you finally awake. This is going to be a bit uncomfortable." The doctor said while slowly extracting the tube down my throat.

"Water," I rasped out, "I need water." The doctor reached for one of those standard issue hospital cups beside the bed I was lying in. Placing the straw at my lips, I took a few small sips. "Thank you."

He started in on a whole list of questions. Did I know what happened (car accident), what month it was (May), my full name (Jakob Lucas Atwood), address (4395 Warrington Rd.), date of birth (December 7, 2003), and what year it currently was (2019); everything they always ask people after serious trauma. When I asked him where my mom was, his eyes clouded over, and I knew the incident with the golden light wasn't a dream. She was really dead. I could feel tears beginning to form at the corners of my eyes. The doctor noticed this and came around and put an arm around me.

"I know it may not seem like it at the moment, but things will get better. I lost my mother when I was only a little older than you right now." He attempted to comfort me.

"Thanks. It's just…I don't have anywhere to go now. My mom was all I had." God, I sounded pitiful. But, then again, at the moment, I probably looked that way too. And I didn't care.

"That's not exactly true. Before she died, your mother told me how to get in touch with your biological father. We're working on finding him now." As if on cue, a man, who looked to be an older copy of me, walked through the door.

"I'm Ryan Atwood. I got a call to come down here. What's this about Theresa having a son?" The words came out in a jumbled rush.

"Mr. Atwood, I am Dr. Ericson. We called you because Ms. Diaz died last week. Before she died, she gave us instructions to tell you about Jakob, her son, and according to her, your son also." The doctor was rambling, and he knew it.

"Theresa's dead? How…wait…_**my**_ son? She told me she lost the baby." Mr. Atwood's head fell. "And when I saw her two years later…she said he was Eddie's…"

"Eddie? You mean that asshole that put my mom in the hospital for three days?" I finally spoke.

His eyes flared. "HE PUT HER IN THE HOSPITAL? Where is he? I'm gonna kill him!"

Laughing, I told him that Eddie had been arrested shortly after that for trying to sell drugs to a cop. He laughed at that, and took a closer look at me.

"Oh my God. You really are my son." He said shocked.

"How do you know that for sure? I mean, we haven't taken a DNA test." Of course I would say something like that.

"Haha, I can tell by your eyes. No one else has that eye color except for the Atwood's. Do you have anyone to stay with?" Wow…he went from eye color to asking if I had anyone to stay with. He covers a lot of ground in a short amount of time.

"No, actually, my mom was all I had. There's nothing else. But, I'll figure something out. I've got friends I can stay with." I lowered my eyes.

"You'll stay with me and my family. If there's one thing I learned from Sandy Cohen, it's that you don't turn out family." His words had slowed down, almost like he wasn't nervous about being around me.

"Thank you. I'll stay." And with those two words, my life changed forever.

A/N: Ok, so, this was just a little opening chapter to introduce you to Jakob. The next chapter will introduce the Charmed Ones, or, more specifically, Wyatt and Chris. And we'll meet Ryan's family. A/N


End file.
